Our invention relates to an arrangement for connecting printed circuit boards, and particularly to such an arrangement that provides easy assembly or disassembly of the boards, and that permits easy testing of one of the boards when disassembled from the other board.
Radio equipment, particularly radio transmitters, frequently includes two or more printed circuit boards or the like which must be connected electrically when assembled, but which must also be easily disassembled for testing. For example, in a radio transmitter, an exciter board must be electrically connected to an output or power amplifier board when the two boards are assembled. However, the amplifier board should be capable of being tested under as nearly normal conditions as possible, either before being assembled with and connected to the exciter board, or when disassembled and disconnected from the exciter board.